


Of Concussions, Jeremy Kyle and Yoga

by The_Lady_smaell



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: And terrible taste in TV, Bruce Is a Good Bro, Developing Relationship, Fluff and Crack, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Some minor feels, This turned out fluffier than I intended, Tony & Bruce are oblivious morons., Tony has a concussion, Yoga., celebrity bashing, i wrote this instead of working
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 14:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4709018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lady_smaell/pseuds/The_Lady_smaell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Concussions suck, no two ways about it. Good job Tony's got Bruce around to help alleviate the boredom in his usual unconventional way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Concussions, Jeremy Kyle and Yoga

**Author's Note:**

> See story.

Title: Of Concussions, Jeremy Kyle and Yoga. 

Fandom: The Avengers (2012), Marvel Cinematic Universe.

Characters: Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, JARVIS (mentioned), Pepper Potts (mentioned)

Relationship: Tony Stark/Bruce Banner (Developing), Tony Stark & Bruce Banner friendship.

Warnings: Little bit of M/M stuff, some swearing and mentions of horrid daytime TV shows.

Notes: Okay so if you red ‘Thunder & Lightning’ you may recollect me saying that my life had been a bit of a clusterfuck of chaos recently. This was inspired by one of the BAD things that happened, I was attacked while in work and suffered quite a severe concussion which really sucked ALLLLLLL the ass. So I needed to vent some of my feelings about the whole situation and Tony is such the perfect little scapegoat.

Also if you don’t know who Jeremy Kyle is please don’t Google him. You’ll be doing yourself a favour.

Enjoy ^_^

~*~ 

For the record Tony Stark would like to state that concussions suck.

Off the record however he would like to state that they sucked all the dicks in all the nine fucking realms. It wasn't so much the physical symptoms that bothered him, the headaches were a pain in the ass but nothing he couldn't deal with, same with the dizziness and nausea. No the real reason he hated concussions with an intense passion that could match even the craziest of super villains was the god damn  _ boredom _ .

The boredom he could literally do nothing about.

Pepper in all her ruthless efficiency and sadistic tendencies had managed to bar him from  _ all _ the labs in the building, even his own personal fucking workshop (a feat he hadn't actually believed possible). She had also removed every drop of alcohol from the building while giving him the stern face and the small amount of self preservation he had left knew not to piss off Pepper when she used the stern face. Admittedly it no longer led to a case of blue balls (weren't break-ups the  _ best _ ?) but didn't mean she had any qualms about kicking him in them if he pushed his luck. 

So the complete lack of stimulus had forced Tony into doing something he truly loathed and abhorred, watching daytime television. It was just so... so ugh, he couldn't find words for the soul shredding tedium and complete moronicness that was currently on the flat screen but it was either this or sit in silence.

Tony definitely knew which one he preferred. 

Seriously though where did this 'Jeremy Kyle'  _ find _ these fucking idiots? He was aware that a lot of it was probably staged (and by probably he meant definitely) but honestly there was only so much stupidity that could be faked. And people actually liked this shit? He was honestly debating whether it would be worth saving the world next time it was in peril if it meant abominations like this were allowed to continue.

Ok so maybe that was a tad melodramatic but when had Tony Stark been anything but?

He was blissfully thankful however when the door to the communal area slid open and Bruce walked in looking his usual adorably dishevelled self. (And yes Tony said adorable, he didn't care, he found Bruce adorable, ok.) The physicist spotted him from the doorway and a genuine smile bloomed across his face, he walked over his eyes flicking to the television and then back to Tony.

"I'll be honest, I didn't think you would be interested in this brand of television." Bruce said in a gently mocking tone, his smile mischievous.

For the briefest of moments Tony was convinced the sheer revulsion he felt at that statement must have shown on his face because Bruce’s smile widened ever so minutely. Then as quickly as it had appeared he squashed the emotion and schooled his face into a look of arrogant nonchalance and the physicist burst into laughter. 

“Please Tony, give me a little credit here I assumed that Jeremy Kyle...” he pulled a disgusted face “wasn’t to your tastes, I just felt like teasing.”

Tony laughed softly pushing some of his hair out of his eyes and wincing slightly when it made his skull throb.

“Not to my tastes is putting it politely Big Guy, I just can’t seem to figure what his appeal is. He just seems like a smug, self-righteous prick.”

Bruce laughed again and sat down beside Tony on the large couch.

“I thought exactly the same while in the UK, I just could not figure out for the life of me what people saw in him.”

The billionaire raised an eyebrow “You were in the UK?”

Bruce nodded “Technically I was in Wales but where I was living didn’t have TV and it wasn’t all that far away from Liverpool... So I went there to see the Beatles exhibition and caught a few episodes of it during my stay.”

The smile that graced Tony’s lips was soft and genuine as he remembered many an early morning where he had wandered into their shared lab space and heard the smooth tunes of the Fab Four echoing through the room. The first time he’d caught Bruce’s little indulgence the physicist had been incredibly embarrassed at being caught and immediately shut the music off apologizing profusely. Tony had immediately shot him down and after a bit of wheedling had managed to get the story of the (at least in Tony’s opinion) slightly odd music choice.

He remembered Bruce speaking lowly, head bowed and not daring to look Tony in the eye; telling him how they had been his mother’s favourite and how the songs reminded him of one of the few happy times in his childhood. He had sat awed by the brutal, beautiful honesty and as soon as the man had finished had immediately added the entire catalogue of songs to his usual playlist. It had been worth it just for the spluttering look of shock on Bruce’s face as the physicist knew how sacred Tony’s playlist was to him.

Tony came back to the here and now just catching the end of Bruce’s ramble, he gave an emphatic nod and hoped that it was the correct answer to whatever the physicist had been talking about. Judging by the disgruntled but amused look on the other man’s face it clearly wasn’t. 

“Annnnnd you weren’t listening to a word I said were you?”

The billionaire grinned sheepishly “Uh sorry Big Guy, my mind kinda wandered a bit.... What were you saying?”

Bruce sighed in that way that Tony knew to be fond exasperation and ran a hand through his hair seemingly working up some courage to repeat what he’d been going on about now that he had Tony’s undivided attention focused on him. It was kinda cute how flustered Bruce would get when he focused on him and Tony had to admit he liked it even if it was just of Bruce’s little quirks and not solely because it was him, at least as far as he knew.

A man could dream after all.

“Well I was asking if you wanted to join me doing some yoga? I figured you must be pretty bored if you’re watching... Well, this....”

Tony could feel the disdain in that one spoken word and Bruce carried on.

“And I know you’ve been barred from the labs because they didn’t want you getting over stimulated and obviously any kind of sparing is out of the question so I thought you might at least want to try if only to alleviate the boredom for a bit and I’d... Well I’d appreciate the company in all honesty.”

That floored the billionaire a bit, Bruce was usually so private about all the ‘hippy shit’ (Barton’s words not his) he used to help keep Big Green under wraps when he wasn’t needed. The fact that he had offered to let Tony of all people into that private little world was important and special and it added fuel to whatever had been crackling between them for weeks and made his chest squirm with uncomfortable feelings. He knew he should probably say no, not encroach on Bruce’s personal time and space but the offer had been genuine and Tony just couldn’t resist.

“Uh... Sure.” He replied somewhat lamely “That sounds... That sounds good.”

Bruce smiled widely and clapped a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“Well there’s no time like the present. I need to get away from science for a bit, she’s not being my friend today and I was getting a bit bored myself.”

Tony smiled in return, reading (hopefully correctly) between the physicists words and realizing that Bruce had missed him around the lab. If he were any kind of egomaniac a thought like that would go straight to his head, by which of course meant that it totally did and Tony was not ashamed to admit it.

The two men stood and headed out of the common area and JARVIS breathed a sigh of relief at being able to switch the television off, making a note to thank Doctor Banner later for distracting Sir.

~*~

Tony followed Bruce down the winding corridors that led to his area the tower. At the physicists request he’d been given the area furthest away from literally everything even if it had fucking pissed Tony off to do it but it meant the other man had stayed put for a while so it had been worth the sacrifice. 

Oddly enough considering how much time he and Bruce actually spent together Tony hadn’t been into the man’s apartment since he’d moved in. They generally spent most of their time hanging out in the lab or on the common floors or for one memorable encounter in the garage when nightmares had spurred Bruce’s flight reflex into overdrive and Tony had talked him down from fleeing on one his very expensive vintage motorbikes. So it admittedly felt kind of strange to be entering now.

The first thing he noticed was how untidy the place was, books and papers were strewn everywhere and Tony had to admit it was actually kind of a surprise. In the lab Bruce was an absolute stickler for proper hygiene and neatness, this was a vast contradiction to that and gave Tony a little thrill at being allowed to see this side of Bruce. A thrill he obviously didn’t make known so instead he raised a cocky eyebrow and put on his best ‘Really?’ face in order to try and coax a reaction.

Bruce turned to look at him and his face melted into a look of confusion. 

“What?” He asked plaintively. 

Tony didn’t answer verbally merely cocked his eyebrow higher, dark eyes sweeping the chaos of the room. Bruce looked even more befuddled by the gesture but then he suddenly got it and he blushed a little bit shrugging.

“Would you believe me if I blamed the other guy?”

Tony grinned shark-like “Not a chance Banner.”

“Then I plead the fifth.”

“You Bruce are no fun sometimes. “

The physicist stuck out his tongue in a very childlike manner and Tony had to choke back a startled laugh, he wasn’t used to seeing the playful side of Bruce and he had to admit he liked it.

“I’m plenty fun Stark, I just know when it’s appropriate to show it unlike another person in this room.”

This time the billionaire didn’t even try to hold back the laughter and burst into a hysterical fit with Bruce joining in mere moments later. Eventually their laughter died down into short gasps and Tony had to grab the edge of the couch to steady himself as his whole world tilted slightly. Before Tony even knew what was happening Bruce had moved to his other side and had placed a firm hand on his back to steady him.

“Okay Tony?”

The billionaire smiled but dared not nod in response, he honestly didn’t feel like puking on Bruce’s carpet.

“I’m good buddy, just needed a second that’s all.”

Bruce stepped away slightly giving Tony some space but his hand remained a warm presence between his shoulder blades and it made Tony feel a lot better just knowing the physicist was there.

“Aaaand now I’ve had my second Big Guy I think I’m good to go, shall we?” Tony tried his best to keep his voice steady.

The physicist nodded and let go entirely moving through the open plan area toward the small room at the back of the apartment. When Tony had been designing the apartment he figured at the very last minute that Bruce would probably need somewhere to go and find some peace and quiet, so the sound proofed room had been added as kind of an afterthought. As he entered though he realized how much Bruce had appreciated the gesture; the other man had really made the space his own. 

The room was well lit thanks to the large room length window on the far side but instead of letting in the harshly bright New York sun Bruce had done something to turn it golden as it entered the room, some kind of tint? Tony would have to ask JARVIS about it later. The light in turn reflected of the pale bronze walls making the whole room feel warm and inviting and the effect was further enhanced by the inclusion of several large bean bags and a hammock. Tony shot a pointed look at Bruce and he shrugged muttering something about being tired afterwards sometimes. 

The billionaire watched the other man for a few more minutes and Bruce looked back, not exactly at Tony but in the general vicinity of the doorway he was standing in. Curious he took a few steps in so he was standing shoulder to shoulder with Bruce and then turned around. 

Tony felt his jaw drop. 

The wall surrounding the doorway was absolutely covered in photographs, drawings and letters, densest around the doorway itself and spreading outwards. The letters and drawings Tony recognised as some of the nicer fan mail Bruce had received but what had surprised the billionaire the most were the photographs. 

There were hundreds of them. 

Most were Polaroids Bruce had probably taken himself some were of just random landmarks in the city or the labs, there were quite a few of the other Avengers both with Bruce and just doing day to day things, sometimes seemingly quite unaware they’d been photographed (even Natasha! He had to give Bruce props for that one). But by far the largest number of photographs and the ones that dominated the door frame were of him. The two of them in the lab, on the common floors and he could just see the one he remembered Bruce having taken when the had made an impromptu trip to Central Park when the lab had to be fumigated. He was confused and clearly Bruce noticed it.

“It’s to stop me running, it forces me to see all the good things I have and who I’d be hurting by walking out that door.” He answered Tony’s unspoken question sounding quite embarrassed. 

There was something quite humbling to know that he was one of the reasons Bruce stayed although he still found it kind of hard to believe he’d been anything resembling a positive influence on the guy. Instead he just kept his eyes trained on the mass of information on the wall and willed back the choked feeling in his throat. After a few minutes Tony had managed to get it under control.

“So yoga?” 

“Yoga.” Bruce replied smiling.

The two of them exchanged a glance and shucked off a few layers, leaving both men in just their under-shirts, pants and bare feet; Tony revelling in the soft pile of the carpet between his toes. Beside him Bruce had begun to stretch and the billionaire couldn’t help but admire the physicists lean form as it stretched and twisted through the warm up.

“You joining in or are you just going to watch?” 

There was a definite teasing lilt to Bruce’s voice and Tony coughed to hide the embarrassed squeak that had worked it’s way up his throat at being caught.

“Uh... Sure, just go through those stretches again.”

The physicist raised an eyebrow but complied, apparently choosing to not voice whatever thought had crossed his mind and within minutes Tony was moving through the warm up stretches. 

It was nice.

Far nicer than what he had expected but that could have just been due to the company. 

After Tony had finished a round of stretches Bruce started going through some of the simpler poses, first to show Tony and then gently correcting him as the billionaire tried it for himself. His hands would gently skirt across Tony’s arms and torso, shifting his posture and positioning ever so slightly and it took everything the billionaire had to not pop the worlds most inappropriate boner right then and there. He highly doubted Bruce was purposefully trying to get him hot and bothered but there was a certain allure about ‘Teacher Bruce’ that he didn’t really feel like analysing too closely .

“That’s really good Tony, you’re picking this up far faster than I did.”

Tony waggled his eyebrows “That’s probably because I have a great teacher.”

Bruce flushed with embarrassment but there was a pleased look in his eyes.

“Ready to try something a bit more complicated?” 

Tony was more than ready and that was some what surprising, this little impromptu session had managed to snap him out of his funk without the use of his usual means and that in itself was a small miracle. 

“Bring it on Big Guy.”

The two of them moved onto the slightly more complicated positions once again Bruce taking the lead and then guiding Tony through it with a firm but gentle hand. This set of poses were certainly more demanding and the billionaire marvelled at his friends flexibility even as he struggled with some of the complex ones. 

Tony tried to watch and not stare as Bruce moved smoothly into the ‘warrior’ pose, spouting off a word Tony was fairly certain was completely made up. Slowly he moved to mimic, stretching out his legs and bringing up his arms so they were level with his shoulders. It was not an overly taxing position but Tony could feel the burn regardless. Beside him Bruce was watching his form and reached out to gently grasp his wrist and reposition his arm slightly. 

“You’re doing really great Tony, rea.... “

The billionaire didn’t hear the rest of Bruce’s sentence as his head swam and for the briefest of moments darkness set in, his whole body crumpling and plummeting to the ground. In a fit of dazed panic he grabbed on to the nearest thing which was unfortunately Bruce’s wrist and pulled the poor man down on top of him. Thankfully he didn’t knock his head again but right now it may have been a preferred alternative. They had landed in a heap of limbs with Bruce holding himself up on his elbows to avoid squashing him completely.

“I.... Uh..... Tony are you ok?”

Was Tony ok? He couldn’t honestly be sure, his head was still spinning and he felt flushed and warm but that could have been because Bruce was literally pressed up against him and damn it was nice. He looked upwards into the concerned eyes above him and felt his whole body shudder pleasurably, his gaze drifted down to Bruce’s lips which where still moving even though he couldn’t quite make out what they were saying. 

They were nice lips Tony mused. 

At this point Tony couldn’t quite tell you what was running through his mind but he was fairly sure it had gone to his standard ‘Fuck it!’ response because the next thing he knew was that his lips were touching Bruce’s and the man above him had gone painfully still.

The moment was broken seconds later when Bruce pulled away looking startled, causing Tony’s brain to kick back into gear and OhHolyFuckingShit he’d just kissed Bruce. Not that he hadn’t wanted too, it’s just that the timing had been kinda bad and if he knew Bruce like he did he was pretty sure the physicist was going to freak out and blame it on Tony being concussed.

Right.

About.

Now.

“Tony...”

The billionaire didn’t let Bruce get more than his name out before he crashed his mouth against the other mans. They tussled for a moment but didn’t break the kiss and eventually Bruce stopped his slightly frantic movement. As the physicist stilled Tony pulled back his eyes wide and vulnerable. 

“Tony...” Bruce began but Tony cut him off.

“I swear to Odin Banner if the next few words that were going to come out of your ridiculously sexy mouth were ‘It’s the concussion talking’ then I am not going to be a happy bunny...”

Bruce looked like the proverbial deer in headlights as the billionaire careened onwards literally giving zero fucks anymore. He was tired of dancing around whatever this was and it wasn’t as if he could take the kisses back now could he?

“Just please tell me it’s not just me who has felt this? You have felt in right, the weird crackling between us? Because I keep having all these inappropriate thoughts and I swear it took every ounce of willpower not to get aroused watching you do those stupid yoga stretches aaaand now you’re staring at me like I am a complete fucking idiot, wait, why are you laughing? Bruce stop laughing at me!”

Bruce however was having none of it and continued to howl like a fucking hyena for a good five minutes while Tony sat there torn halfway between horror that he’d irreparably broken the other man and affront that Bruce found this whole situation so funny. Finally though the physicist calmed down enough to speak and Tony couldn’t help but wait with bated breath for the man’s reply.

“This is a dream right?”

The billionaire felt his heart plummet and tentatively asked.

“A good dream?”

The smile that Bruce answered with was so sad it broke Tony’s heart.

“Too good, that’s how I know it isn’t real.

The billionaire grinned and leant forward pinching Bruce on the forearm just hard enough to hurt.

“It’s real Big Guy.”

“Oh...” A blush crept it’s way down Bruce’s neck “That’s... That’s good.”

Tony took advantage of the other man’s befuddlement and moved into his personal space again. This time when they kissed it wasn’t a fight it was a dance, slow and steady each of them moving to the same tempo and this time when they parted Tony wasn’t the only one feeling light headed.

Bruce slowly rose to his feet helping up Tony with a firm but gentle hand. He guided the two of them over to the hammock and the billionaire honestly didn’t have it in him to protest, he was still feeling kind of woozy from the fall and more importantly the kisses. With a bit of finagling Bruce managed to get both himself and Tony into the hammock even if it was a bit of a tight squeeze, not that Tony was complaining.

“You know you didn’t answer my question Brucey, did you feel it?” The billionaire muttered a little sleepily.

Tony felt the arm around his waist tighten slightly as Bruce answered. 

“Yeah I did Tony, I just didn’t think you did.”

Tony felt his eyes fall shut.

“F’r someone so sm'rt you sure ‘re dumb sometimes.”

Bruce buffed a laugh and Tony could practically feel the eye roll.

“Go to sleep Tony.”

Tony didn’t argue and fell into a deep sleep.

~The End ~

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah the last 4 weeks kinda sucked, they only upside of having this particular concussion is that it finally helped me kill my writers block. Because my BF literally would not let me do anything creative for 2 WHOLE WEEKS it gave me forbidden fruit syndrome and meant I wanted to do it all the more... Hopefully it'll last a while.


End file.
